Summer Fun
by Shadow Of The Night113
Summary: Okay, the title sucks, and here comes the sucky summery! Miley, Lily, and Oliverall hang out durring the summer. Feelings will be realized and fears will be demolished. MileyOliver rated T for content in later chapters. chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone! This is my first Hannah Montana story, so please no flames, as with all my stories. This is gonna be the same set-up as my other stories that I have written for Danny Phantom for all the DP fans that read my stuff. Please R&R!

Normal POV

"Dialog"

'_Thoughts'_

Sadly, I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters in this story. I still wish that I owned Oliver's character to make him less of a dork and more like the actor, (the totally hot Mitchel Musso drools), but we all don't have a very large sum of money, now do we?

Enjoy!

* * *

"The year was 1924 when the ruthless murderer escaped from prison in Hollywood, which was then Hollywood land. His name was Vladimir Gorman, the most vicious murderer in all of the United States, and London," said Oliver in a mysterious voice. This was one of the cool things about Oliver; he was great at making up murder stories to scare his friends, Miley and Lily. The trio was sleeping over at Oliver's house because his parents were away on a business trip.

"Come on, Oliver. Vladimir Gorman? I think you're losing your touch," commented Miley.

"Yeah, no one would believe that, and Hollywood was never called Hollywood land, was it?" asked a very confused Lily.

'Yeah, it was, once a really long time ago. But then a tornado came around and destroyed the "land" part, and then they got too lazy to fix it. So now it's just Hollywood."

"Riiiiight…….. Is that all ya got?"

"No, now if you would let 'Da Man' finish his great murder story, thank you." Oliver said this with a little attitude to show the importance of a murder story at this sleep-over. "Now where was I…oh yeah, He escaped from prison to kill off all those who saw him commit the murders of 1920, and the first to go was the officer that put him in jail in the first place, Isaac Louder."

"Where do you get these names from, a cereal box?"

"Maybe…okay, with my other ones yes, but this one, I'm just making them up as I go along. No can I finish my story?"

"Yeah, continue. Wait, you really get names off of cereal boxes? Never mind, don't listen to Lily."

"Right, anyways, back to the story. Vladimir was notorious for murdering for revenge. He first went to jail because of a girl who broke-up with him to be with a jock. When he tried to kill the jock, she stood in the way just as he was about to strike, and ended up killing her instead. The jock ran to the police office as fast as he could, reported him, and ended up being killed by Vladimir. Isaac, being new to the police force wasn't assigned this case, but while he was on guard duty, caught him with tremendous skill. He was awarded for catching him as well of meeting the love of his live, Elizabeth. They got married and moved into a house near the police station. The night that Vladimir escaped from prison was the night that Isaac was guarding the station just as he did four years ago. He snuck up behind him, with his signature weapon, a silver dagger with a blue gem on the hilt that matched his piercing blue eyes. He was careful not to breathe as he snuck around the highly trained police officer. Then, like a hawk catching its prey, struck Isaac in the back with the dagger. He struck again, forming the perfectly formed "V" shape on Isaac's chest, above the heart."

"Eww!" screamed the two girls in unison. "That's gross."

"Yes, but I could've gone into extreme detail about blood splattering everywhere."

"Oliver, stop before you make me barf," Lily said with extreme dislike.

"Come on, Lily, let him finish before I cover your mouth with duck tape."

"I think that's enough of that for a little while, myself. I can't think of anything else to put in the story."

"What happens after he was killed, did his wife get killed too, did he get put in jail? I wanna know these things; it's not a scary story without an explanation."

"You'll find out tomorrow, Miley, right now I'm out of ideas."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Why would you want to know what happens, Miley. He'll add a bunch of stuff in it to creep you out."

"Ah, the glory of story telling."

"Shut up, Oliver."

"Alright."

"What time is it, Lily?"

"Hang on, 2 o' clock in the morning." She did a double take at the clock, thinking that she saw it in-correctly. "Wow, I thought it was only midnight."

"Same here. Oh well, that would explain why I'm feeling tired."

"Well, I don't know about you two girls, but I'm gonna sleep, so I don't wake up and 4 in the afternoon tomorrow. Good night." Oliver got up from the floor and walked over to the couch. He fell asleep almost instantly, and the girls decided to go to sleep too, until Lily got an idea to plan a prank on him.

"I know that look, either you have a great idea or you really gotta go."

"I have a great idea for a prank that we could play on Oliver."

"Tell me more, Lil." She whispered the plan to Miley, who smiled evilly as she heard it.

"Got it."

She reached into her purse and brought her bubblegum pink lipstick out from it. She applied some to his lips, and around his face to appear like someone kissed him about 5 times. She closed the lipstick, placed it back into her purse. As she did this, Lily was at work doing the same thing, only with her red lipstick, looking as though both of them had kissed him.

"Ok, Lily, lets go to sleep, so we can see his face when he wakes up."

"Yeah, you're right. Night, Miley."

"Night, Lily."

* * *

AN: So, how'd you like it so far? Please submit a review so I know what I could work on, and so I know if people actually liked it.

Shadow Of The Night113


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone! I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. As I said earlier, no flames, please R&R, and I still don't own Hannah Montana.

Normal POV

"Dialog"

'_Thoughts'_

Enjoy!

The next morning Lily and Miley woke up before Oliver, surprisingly. They noticed this and knew that their plan was going to work. The two got changed into the clothes that they would be wearing that day and stood around Oliver, who had fallen off the couch while he was asleep.

'_He looks kind of peaceful when he sleeps…I mean think that? Come on, Miley; just think about the plan right now.'_

"When do we wake him?"

"In a moment. You'll wake him up, I'll talk to him, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Ready when you are."

"Oliver, wake up," Miley sang playfully into Oliver's ear. He just mumbled something that neither Miley or Lily could understand. "Oliver…WAKE UP!"

"AH! I'm up, I'm up!"

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Lily said playfully.

"Why are you so perky this morning, you're usually cranky and don't want to be messed with. Wait, did you do something to me in my sleep, like anything lethal?"

"No, not lethal, and I'm happy because of the look on your face when Miley woke you up."

"Why am I not believing you?"

"Because you're a non-believer?"

"No, Miley, what did she do to me?"

"Nothing, honest. Now go get dressed so we can get breakfast."

"Whatever. Where are we eating?"

"I was thinking either my house, or that diner up the road. My dad's cooking pancakes."

"I think the diner's a good choice, I haven't been able to go there in a while."

"Okay, now get dressed, and for Heaven's sake brush your teeth!"

"Who are you, my mom?"

"No, but seriously, please do."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right back." With that, Oliver walked upstairs to his bedroom.

"So when do you think he'll notice?"

"LILY! MILEY!"

"Never mind. My question just got answered."

"My plans always end well."

Oliver walked downstairs with a look on his face that would be a perfect expression for someone who just got Punked.

"Sorry, Oliver. We couldn't resist." Both girls laughed at this and Oliver just looked very confused.

"Riiiiight …anyways, I'm going back upstairs for a minute, don't do anything to my stuff, or I'll kick you out."

"Okay, Oliver. We really promise."

"Oh yeah, speaking of promises, didn't you promise Miley that you would tell her the rest f the story from last night?"

"Come on, Lily. Let him get ready, I'm starving."

Oliver went upstairs to his bedroom, got dressed and came down to the two waiting girls in the living room.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, race ya!"

"Okay, last one there has to pay! See ya at the diner, Miley."

"Oh, you will, after you finally show up."

"Okay guys, you two race, I'll skateboard there and tell you who made it there first."

"Fine with me, you?"

"Fine with me."

"Aaaaand…..GO!"

Miley and Oliver started running as fast as they possibly could, which was no match for Lily and her skateboard. She passed them and got to the diner with time to spare. As she looked at her friends coming toward her, neck-and-neck, she saw something in their eyes, a glint that only she knew the meaning to, but she would let them find out for themselves. She placed her skateboard up against the diner's silver wall, carefully positioned herself between the two racing teens, and placing both of her hands out for them to slap, proving that they would win. Oliver had a sudden burst of speed, much faster than he or Miley had been the entire race that got him to Lily first.

"And Oliver is victorious! Tell us, what's it like to beat one of your best friends?"

"Great because now I don't have to pay, I can get as much as I want. Sorry Miley, but I'm starving too, and I need more food than you."

"Yeah you and your black-hole of a stomach are gonna eat away all of my money so we can't go to the amusement park later."

"What? Wait, no one told me about an amusement park."

"Yeah, Lily and I were planning to go to the amusement park with you, but if you want to get a whole bunch of food, then we can't go, or I'll take Lily and leave you here with your share of the money."

"I'm not that hungry after all, it's a miracle."

"I'll say. Nice job, Miley."

"I try my best, now who's hungry?"

AN: I know, it's not very good, but bare with me here. I'm still getting over the fact that my internet as down for a week. Anyways, the next chapter will skip to the amusement park, people eating isn't really all that exciting, unless you're watching my brother eat, then it's very amusing. Please review!

Shadow Of The Night113


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for the support. You actually enjoyed the last chapter better than I did when I wrote it. Sorry its taken me this long to post this, it's been sitting in the Document thing for like, 3 months or so...sorry!

I still don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters in this story... that's not a lot.

Normal POV

"Dialog"

'_Thoughts'_

Enjoy!

After spending an hour in the diner, and about 40 dollars of their money, (It's an expensive place), the trio headed to the amusement park. Lily was skateboarding, and Miley and Oliver were running to keep up.

"Lily, slow down would ya?"

"Sorry."

"You do know that they don't allow skateboards, right?"

"They don't? Oh, good thing I have my backpack."

"Yeah, why'd you carry that thing?"

"Because I did. Miley, you of all people know that I need it to protect my board. It's like my child."

"Really, what's its name?"

"It doesn't have a name, Oliver. But it's my greatest possession."

"It is?"

"Yeah, it is," Miley answered for both of them.

"And why would Miley know that?"

"Because she always rides it into my house. By the way, it left scratches on the floor again."

"Oops, sorry about that."

"It's ok."

"Focus people! We're here. Lily, I suggest that you put the board away now, before we go in."

"Yeah, you're right."

She placed the skateboard in her backpack very carefully, as if it was the most fragile thing in the world, and the trio walked through the gates to the amusement park to get their bracelets, allowing them to get on any ride.

"Oh, hang on, I forgot to call my mom and tell her that I'm here."

"Okay, but hurry up, Lily."

Miley and Oliver waited impatiently as their friend called her mom.

"So, what ride are you going on first?" Oliver asked to break the silence.

"I don't know yet. But not a rollercoaster, I'll tell you that."

"Why, are you afraid of them? Because if you are, then I'm gonna make you go on one later."

"In order, yes, I am, and no, you're not."

"It'd be a tame one, I promise."

"What's your definition of 'tame'?"

"Only one inversion and one corkscrew, why?"

"That isn't tame!"

"Sure it is, I could make you go on that one." Oliver pointed to a rollercoaster diagonal from them. It was red-framed had about 3 inversions and 2 corkscrews. It was the most dangerous of all of the rollercoasters at this park. "I heard that when you ride it, you puke like, 3 times or your money back, and today, I'm gonna prove them wrong."

"Good luck with that."

"Good luck with what?" Lily had just gotten back from her phone call.

"I'm just telling Oliver good luck with proving the park people wrong that when you ride the rollercoaster over there you puke 3 times or your money back."

"Oh, we're gonna drag you on a rollercoaster at some point today, mark my words, Miley."

"Good luck with that too."

"Please, I'm faster than you are, and Lily has her skateboard, we can catch up to you when you run."

"Right, let me pay for the bracelets first, and then we'll see if you can."

AN: That was the very short chapter that I forgot to tell you about...sorry...again!

Shadow Of The Night113


	4. AN: VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

AN: I'm sorry to say that all of my stories are on hold for the time being. I have been having some technical difficulties and you're really luck that you're reading this. Also I have been busy with school, my social life, my love life, yadda yadda yadda, so yeah. Sorry about this folks! Hopefully I will have Microsoft Word fixed by March somthin, sorry again! 

You're very sorry writer,

Shadow Of The Night113


End file.
